Life of A Thief
by MooseWritesStories
Summary: Alleielyn, a poor Wood Elf, appeared to have stolen a plain loaf of bread form the great Maven Black-Briar. After discovering a hidden gem inside the loaf, she is left scarred and imprisoned in Riften jail for thirteen years. This is a work in progress! Please leave a review and any helpful criticism, it helps a lot!
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen years. Thirteen years of being imprisoned in a cell. Who knew that taking some a roll of bread from the back pocket of Maven Black-Briar would get me thrown into a cold Riften cell for thirteen years? I was just a poor beggar, barely scrounging up the septims I needed for even a half of a roll; then came along Maven. The only way I knew her name was from the whispers of the shopkeepers and customers around me as she entered the market. I watched her closely. Even by not knowing anything about her, I could tell she was very rich. She seemed to look down on everyone as she walked past, her nose pointed her nose to the sky, cold eyes silently judging every little detail.

Maven had stopped at the food stand, speaking to the Dark Elf shopkeeper. She was discussing what sounded like a complicated order, "I don't want to hear of anything missing from this list," Maven had demanded, "do you understand?"

The woman looked down as Maven spoke, submitting to her orders as she spoke, "Of course, MI 'lady." She bowed, "You have my word that everything will be here in three days' time."

Maven placed a rather large bag of coins into the elf hand, along with a note, which I assumed was a list of the items she was ordering. Maven spoke once more, and the elf produced a small satchel filled with what I assumed was just normal food. My stomach growled, my mouth watered, and I found myself crouching low as I looked to see if anyone was paying any mind to me. For a Wood Elf, I had the advantage. I heard stories growing up of my kind being the world's best archers and thieves, which I had believed to be true until that very day. I crept closer as Maven and her bodyguard walked through an alley. I thanked the gods silently, seeing the guard march ahead of Maven, obviously watching for threats ahead instead of behind. They had stopped and I took my chance, slightly opening the flap of the satchel, finding my grip on a warm roll of bread. My stomach growled in anticipation and I prayed for it to be quiet until I had fled.

I kept my grip on that bred until I had reached the underside of Riften and into Beggars Row, using all of my power to wait until I was sure I was safe. I laid upon my dirty bedroll and nearly devoured the roll in one gulp. I took my time, savoring the warmth of the bread, the small amount of butter that melted into the crust. It was delicious, if I had to put it into words. Only after I finished my small meal was when I realized that something had fallen out of the bread. I looked down and my expression had changed from confusion into fascination. What had fallen into my lap was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. A stone, red as blood and as sparkling as the silver jewelry on Maven's neck. There were bits of bread clinging to the stone, but it was smooth and warm from being stuffed inside the roll. What was such a beauty doing in a seemingly worthless roll? Why did Maven have this stuffed inside the bread? I sat there and pondered for what seemed like hours, staring at the stone until I hear a loud bang on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in my cell, like the days before, and the days that will come. I was sweating and my breathing was rapid. That was the first time I had dreamt of that day, and I hoped it would be the very last.

A guard was tapping his sword on the bars of my cell. "Rise and shine, scum," he said in a distasteful voice as he sheathed his sword and kicked a tray through a space on the floor into my cell, "You're going to need your strength for the mines today." He gave a dark laugh as he began to walk away.

I stood from the uncomfortable hay bed and rushed to the cold bars of my cage calling out to the guard as he walked away, "What do you mean?" I called out to him, he stopped and turned, his face twisted into a grimace like he was disgusted that someone were to speak to him, especially someone who had committed a crime and was locked inside of the jail.

In nearly a flash, the guard appeared in front of me, his meaty hand had reached through the bars and clenched my ragged shirt, pulling through the bars, my face nearly squeezing through. He had a small iron dagger in his other hand. The blade was pressed against my face, but he was holding back. My eyes and his locked and I knew exactly who he is, as did he know who I am. "Listen here, _elf_," he spoke in absolute hatred towards me, or did he talk to all elves this way? "You've been put here because you did something against the law, and now it's time for you to work for your freedom." His blade had traced my scar while he was talking, like he enjoyed the mark that was to be forever on my face. "Do you understand?" His accent was strong and his breath even stronger; the scent of Black-Briar Mead leaking from his mouth and into my nostrils like a virus. I felt sick.

I nodded against the bars as he let go of me after pushing me down. I tried to catch myself, but only ended up scraping my hand and my head hitting the floor. A sharp ringing had filled my head and I stayed laid down for what seemed to be an eternity. The ache in my hand and head was all I could focus on as I tried to take in deep, calm breaths to help settle the pain. I lifted my head and felt something warm and wet underneath my head. I felt myself speaking, but could not hear any words; just the loud ringing and pounding in my ears. Sibbi Black-Briar, the man jailed across from me was screaming. I looked up upon the ceiling, the stone smooth with strange patterns and designs intertwining. Before blacking out I saw the face of Maven Black-Briar, cold and determined, her hand reaching out for something.

She was reaching out for the gem.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, Moose here! Every now and then, a chapter is going to be a flashback chapter, showing Alleielyn's life **_**before **_**she was thrown into prison. I'm not going to do one every other chapter, but I will put a little note before the beginning of the chapter to let you guys know. Okay, time for the story-telling to continue!**

** This is a flashback chapter.**

The door opened suddenly, nearly flying off of its hinges. The sudden loud noise in the small space of Beggar's Row made me jump suddenly, crumbs of bread drifting to the ground as I stood in a flash. An Imperial boot had found its way into the empty room, the rest of its armored self along with it. Two Imperial soldiers, both in shining steel armor accompanied by none other than Maven Black-Briar.

Hard looks were engraved in the soldiers faces and Maven seemed to have an appearance of delight on her mask of disgust as she spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here?" She began, her arms crossed, stepping in front of the two men, "It seems that a little rat found its way into my pocket and took something of mine. I want it back." Maven reached out her hand expectantly, waiting for me to hand over what I stole.

I shook my head a bit, my eyes wide and fearful. I clutched my stomach as if I were going to lose it, "No please, Ma'am," I begged, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to steal the bread. It was just that i was so hungry and I saw-"

Maven cut me off with a simple wave of her hand, I could tell that her patience was thinning with me. I looked at the only exit out of this hole and there were two large guards in my way, along with Maven. There would be no way out until I gave her what she wanted. "You idiot," she hissed, her patience had worn out, "I'm not here for the stupid bread. I'm here for what was _inside_ the bread."

I glanced down at the stone, It had fell onto my bed roll when I stood. It was small and absolutely flawless. It even gave off a small shine, despite the darkness that was Beggars Row. I knelt down, and graced my hand over the smoothness before gently grasping it and standing, "This is what you want? A rock?" I held it up between my index finger and thumb. The stone appeared to have gotten smaller, from being as big as a septim to almost a third of its size. The stone was so beautiful and hypnotizing. I could hear Maven speaking in the background as my body seemed to move out of my control as my hand placed the stone into my mouth.

"What do you think you are doing, you imbecile!" Mavens shouting shattered whatever illusion I was in and I found myself closing my mouth and swallowing. Maven leapt at me, screeching like a banshee, clawing at my mouth, "Open your mouth, you filthy elf, open your god-damned mouth!"

The guards rushed to her, holding each of her arms firmly, pulling her off of me, "Lady Maven, it's too late, I'm sorry," the guard to her left spoke in a gentle yet firm tone.

Maven shook the guards off of her and knelt down to me, her hand was open over her shoulder and steel dagger was placed in it. Her face was red and her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. She clenched that dagger as if it would save her life and she leapt onto me once again, sitting on my stomach, my arms pinned my her knees. Her face grew dark as she traced the outline of my mouth with that knife. She sliced quickly and deeply, screaming obscenities at me as her fury grew more and more. I was unable to defend myself as I kicked my legs and tried to move my head away from her. Blood filled my mouth and I tasted the steel of the blade. Maven was attacking my mouth, trying to pry it open, "Spit it out, damn you," she yelled, "spit it _out!"_

**I'm sorry that his chapter took a few days to upload, I was going to release it a day ago, but I had heard the unfortunate news that a friend of mine has passed away. As hard as it is to say that, I want you to know that I will be alright and that I am keeping his family in my thoughts for the next few days.**


End file.
